As The Sun Sets
by Hope is an inspiration
Summary: A One-shot about Damon Salvatore...please read and review.


**As The Sun Sets **

_Hi! This is a One shot for ____lilmizzvampluver__ on quizilla...yes, I have a quizilla account, too...which is mangaloverash, btw, if you want to check it out...it's not much diffrent...just some older really crappy work is on there, too, from when I used to be addicted to Twilight.. (Here's her profile page: __.com/user/lilmizzvampluver/profile/__ ) And let me tell you, she must be pretty patient, because it's been over a month since she requested it! But I hope everyone enjoys it...and I'm going to put the charecter description here, because I'm not sure it made it into the story._

_Name: Monica Stewart  
>Age: 17<br>Born: around the 1400  
>Height: 5'11'<br>Weight: 156 pounds  
>Hair: dark wavy brown - red hair with has side bangs her hair is also cut in layers<br>Eyes: chocolate brown fierce almond shaped  
>Skin: pale<br>Race: vampire_

_But I'm not going to put the background, because then you might know too much, or too little...Read and tell me what you think..._

**1rst person- Monica**

I watch as the Sun sets, the day coming to a close. I'd seen the sun set so many times, so many endless years, yet tonight's twilight is so different than those before it. I hadn't wanted the night to come, because it meant that I'd have to step outside my boundaries. But the night is here, and it means that a step forward in time means journeying back into the past. A past I'd been trying to forget, and had succeeded at for about fifty years. But now, as I enter the world, it all comes flooding back.

And while it fills me with anger and nervousness when I think of him, I know I have no choice but to see him tonight, and to try and help. His name is Damon Salvatore, the famous ladies man. The man who'd trapped my heart and then broke it. But I'm not here to seek vengeance, merely to be a tool in an endless game of cat and mouse between Klaus and the doppelgangers. Because I knew if I didn't help with what I could, he would die, and be lost forever. And the pain of losing him like I had that long ago is not as bad as the thought of him dead, his face all covered in veins as it grows gray and cold.

No, I had almost no choice in the matter, I would have to help save the girl he loves, or face the fact that Damon's death was on my hands.

I'm standing at the Salvatore boarding house, trying to find the courage to ring the doorbell, or even just knock. My palms are sweaty, nervousness making it seemingly hard to breathe. The only thought running through my head, _I can't do this, I just can't._

But somehow I do. Somehow, my hand reaches out, and taps the door every so softly. Yet even though I barely touched it, the door moves until it's open a crack. Meaning it's unlocked, practically an open invitation to come inside. Although when I attempt to do so, I'm unable to do so. As if I ran face first into a wall. Meaning that the door is just open to taunt the vampires of this world, that someone actually owns this house. "Hello?" I say, my voice quiet, barely above a whisper.

"Who-?" A boy with brown hair styled similarly to that character in twilight's says, stepping into the hall within my view point. "Hi." He says, upon seeing that I'm not someone he knows, "Can I help you?"

"Y-yes." I say, looking from my feet, to the boy. "I'm Monica…and I want to help."

It takes him a moment to think before confusion settles onto his face, "With what?" He asks, right before a girl with strait brown hair steps into the hallway too. A girl I automatically recognize as the doppelganger from all the pictures I've seen of her.

"Stefan?" She asks him, "Who's at the door?"

With her question, I now know who the boy who stands before me is. His name is Stefan Salvatore, the one and only brother of Damon Salvatore. "So you're Stefan." I say, sighing, "We finally meet."

"What?" Both the doppelganger and Stefan ask in shock as they turn away from each other to once again face me.

"You don't know me, probably have never heard of me, but I know you. You," I say, pointing to the girl, "Are the doppelganger." Their eyes open even wider at my recognition of who she is, "And you, are Stefan Salvatore, the brother of Damon."

"How do you know all that?" He asks, "How do you know who we are?"

"Because, she knows me," Damon says, stepping up behind the two of them. Automatically, I feel my heart stop at his striking features. His ice blue eyes, freeze me in his hypnotic stare, his brown hair styled so smoothly that I just want to go over and run my hands through it. "Hello, Monica. It's nice to see you." And then he smiles that smile, the one that is so insanely flirtatious that I can't help but smile back.

"Hi." I say, embarrassment filling me.

"Elena, why don't you-?" Stefan starts, but get's cut off by Damon.

"No. Don't invite her in yet. Not before you know what she wants."

Anger wells up from within me. "I want to help! I said that before. I want to help with Klaus!" I say, finishing my explanation. The full one they never got earlier. I watch as their eyes widen even more, even Damons. Who should have remembered, even though it's been a long time. But I guess I can't expect him to remember very much about me. In fact, I should probably be amazed that he even remembers my name.

After a long silence, I watch as the doppelganger, who's name is apparently Elena, nods, "Come in,"

Fear and relief are what fills me as I step through the doorway.

"Sorry I came so late," I say, once we're all sitting on the couch, sipping cups of coffee, "But not all of us have nifty little daylight rings."

"So, who are you?" Stefan asks, "And how do you know Damon?" The last question bothers me, awkwardness filling the air.

"I-uh…uh… I'm Monica. I met Damon back in the 1960's…" I say, looking at my cup, "until he had to go…we were umm…close."

I can feel there eyes on me, two surprised pairs of eyes and one bored pair, "So what do you know?" Damon demands.

I glare at him, "And why should I tell you this information?" I demand. Not that I won't tell them, but I'm a little upset by his uncaring attitude.

"Because-" Stefan politely starts.

"There'll be something in it for you?" Damon asks, flirtatiously obvious to his meaning.

"I'm not interested in that." I say, shaking my head. I won't go back to that, because I can't bare the thought of him leaving me again, when I feel that way. At least this way we have some distance.

"Damon, you can't just bribe people with-"Stefan starts.

"Why not? It worked back then." My eyes pop out of my head.

"What the hell?" I exclaim, "I came all this way to help, and you…I didn't even want to see you. And then I find out that you didn't even care at all back then. I thought you did. I thought, that maybe even with your Katherine obsession, you still cared. Besides, I didn't have any information back then."

"You told me where the rumors said she'd been."

The room is engulfed in silence as we all stare at Damon. And I feel as if I can't breathe as I regret my decision to come here. In fact, I really regret it. He can die for all I care now. "I should go." I finally manage.

"No, wait." Stefan says as I get up, "Please…You have information. Forget Damon, he's-"

"He's the only reason I came. Honestly, I don't give a damn about anyone but him. Or used to give a damn. Not anymore, I'm through caring. You can all die and go to hell." I say, walking to the door.

"Please." Elena begs, as I continue to walk. I'm almost there when I feel myself being slammed into a wall. I stare at Damon as his hand clutches at my throat, keeping me pressed against the wall.

"You're going to tell us." He says, his teeth clenched together tightly.

"Why?" I ask, "Maybe I don't know anything."

"Don't give me that. I know you better than that. You know information, and you want to tell us, you're just to stubborn to hand it over when it's asked. You only do so when it suits you."

I push him away from me, "You don't know me, Damon. It's been fifty years. People change."

"Maybe some people do." He says, as if thinking about it, adapting it to his own circumstances. I keep walking as he yells, but I don't plan on ever turning back around, "But you never will!"

**3****rd**** Person**

"Damon." Stefan says to Damon, as he watches his face after Monica has left. His eyes are pained, full of regret. His hands clamped together as if in anger at himself.

"Don't say anything, Stefan, you only make everything worse." He says, walking down the hallway, his comfortable bed in his mind, a glass of alcohol on the night stand seemingly calling out to him.

"Damon."

"Shut up, Steffi, save your comments about how I let our only hope get away."

"No comments." Stefan says, causing Damon to turn around in confusion, "Just…you need to go after her." He declares, looking at his feet, serious stress written on his face.

"Just save it-"

"Not for me, or for Elena…but for yourself. It's written all over your face how you feel about her. You care. The history haunts you, doesn't it? You want to turn back and change things?"

"Just shut it, Stefan, I don't want to hear it." Damon's eyes fill with sorrow as he says this, because he knows the truth to Stefan's words.

"Yes you do. Because you love her…your just afraid." He says.

"I'm not afraid, and I don't care."

"Yes, Damon. You care." Elena says, putting her input into the conversation, "You said it yourself after Rose died. But your afraid of someone loving you back, because you've never had love that's returned to you."

"That's-"

"Just go, Damon. You'll regret it-" Stefan stops speaking, as he realizes that Damon is gone.

**1rst Person-Monica**

Tears run down my face as I enter the motel complex. I'm barely able to trudge up the steps, because I'm that upset. But I don't even make it up to my room, before he catches up to me. "Monica."

"What?" I demand, whipping around to face him, so quick the movement is probably too fast for human eyes.

"Just…" He trails off, appearing a second later right across from me, his face a few inches from my own. Then, as if it's a movie scene, he kisses me.

It's a kiss, but it's so unlike any of our previous one's. It's passionate, but so filled with sorrow and despair, no happiness amongst it. It's longing, lust, and neediness all mixed into one. Therefore, it takes me a moment to manage to break the kiss, "No."

"I'm sorry," He says, his eyes red and bloodshot, from seemingly both drinking and crying. "I shouldn't have left back then."

"You're right." I say, a little angrily, "You really shouldn't have."

"I know." His face looks downward at his shoes when he says this, his black hair hanging downward so I can't see his crystal clear blue eyes.

"Damon." I say, urging him to look up at me, "why did you come here?"

"What?"

"Why did you follow me?"

"Because…I said some things, back there, that I didn't mean. Back then, it wasn't just for that. I didn't even know you knew anything back then. I just saw that you were a pretty girl, in a large crowd. And I wanted your blood until I found out you were a vampire. And then I just wanted you. And I still do. Throughout all the years we've been apart, the only thing I've regretted was leaving you. I shouldn't have left you for someone who wasn't worth the recognition, or effort." He says, looking me in the eyes with the most loving, apologetic, and guilty look that I've ever gotten from him. Or anyone for that matter.

"You're just saying that." I say, looking downward as his hand strokes my cheek. But I don't push aside the gentle hand, because it feels too good to be touched my him again. "You're just saying that because you learned the truth. That she never loved you."

"No, I…" He trails off, the movement of his hand on my cheek becoming still, "How do you know that she said that?"

"Word gets around Damon. Vampires like gossip as much as normal people, maybe even more. You just never heard any because you were only ever focused on finding Katherine. And you'd only met a few vampires before. Same with Stefan, you've kind of kept yourselves in an isolated bubble for the last century and a half."

He nods at that, for he knows that it's true. In the century and a half he's lived, I'd bet that I'm the only vampire besides Stefan, Katherine, and the townsfolk who were trapped in the tomb, that he's ever met. "But she's not the reason I regret it. I regret the fact that I went to save her, not for that reason, but because I left you….I loved you, Monica, and I still do. I doubt I could ever stop…leaving you was probably the worst mistake I've ever made. And as impulsive as I am, I make a lot of mistakes."

My heart swells up at those words. And normally, I would never believe him. With my heart guarded after so much happening to me in the hundreds of years I've lived, I'd almost lost this feeling. The bliss, that wonderful feeling love gives when it's blossoming. "I-" I choke on my words, because I honestly don't know what to say. I've already told him how I feel, I just….tears start running down my cheeks, because I feel so overwhelmed. I just nod, "I do, too. Love you I mean." I manage to choke out.

"Shh…" He kisses me, the moment feeling so perfect, yet so painful. And I had a feeling that if I wanted to, I could stay here, with Damon by my side.

**Afterwards**

"Klaus." I say, walking into the apartment that was once a history teachers.

"Monica." His eyes are filled with shock as he sees me.

"Yes, I'm back." I state, "And I wanted to help."

He beckons me over to him, "How so?" He puts his arm around me, pulling me closer to him. I take a deep breath, knowing what I have to do.

"By bringing you the doppelganger, "I say, "I know where she is, and I can get her to you with out a fight."

"But you see, my dear," He says, his face seemingly mocking troubled, "I already know how to get her here peacefully, I don't need you help with that."

"But I think you do." I say, smiling at him, "I can make sure the Salvatore brothers don't hunt you down and have a witch kill you." His eyes open wide at that.

"Are you telling me they have another witch?"

"I'm telling you that you aren't about to find out if you don't agree to work with me."

He sighs, as if annoyingly exhausted, "Look at me." He orders, and I do as he asks. Looking into his eyes, I watch as his pupils increase in size, "Monica, my lovely, you are going to tell me everything you know about the Salvatore brothers, Elena, and any witch they may or may not have."

"Their witch is dead." I say flatly, "You killed her, they say."

"Hmm….I'll tell you what…I want you to go and collect the girl. Convince her she needs to have a girls day out to go shopping. And then I want you to stop at the Bar and Grill, ask her to come with you while you go to the bathroom, and then when you get there, knock her out."

"I will do as you say." I reply, leaning in so I can press my lips to his in a goodbye kiss. Which is perfectly normal, considering the past relationship we had back a long time ago, when he'd made me into a vampire. The kiss feels so warm, recognizable, I almost forget everything. But then one face in particular comes to my mind, and I do what I came here to do.

I dig my hand into his chest, pulling out his heart as I hear the chanting of Bonnie in the background. Much aware that this spell she is doing will effect the both of us, with the chance that it could kill us both. But then there's the chance that we'll both live, and so will the girl with the long brown hair that Damon loves, although it may not be the same kind of love as it once was. Much aware that he loves me too, in a different way, a way that makes me his especially.

This spell is the one I brought with me, to this town, as I came here to do something entirely different. To help save him, but not for any reason other than that. But now I have other reasons, and now I have reasons to actually want to live for eternity. Before, I didn't care when I died, or why. Now I just hope I survive this spell.

The spell is unique, for very few can be the one to actually kill Klaus. It requires a witch (not the unique part of it) and a vampire who was created by Klaus, to link themselves together so that they can destroy him by using force and a witches power. There was no mention of surviving it, only that it was probable that the users of the spell would either both die, or come away with minimal consequences. But that part we didn't tell the brothers, we just said it was our best bet, and we still believe it now.

With that in mind, I watch as his body turns into nothing. It goes to ash, and then the ash disappears too. Leaving nothing where Klaus used to be, absolutely nothing. And with something as simple as that, the world seems in balance. That the hundreds of years I regretted ever meeting Klaus, are and were nothing. That they were filled with what they should have been filled with. Peace, happiness, serenity. And knowing that all the horror is gone from the world, I know I can go to wherever I must go, dying in peace I never thought I'd know.

I grow weak, feel lightheaded the minute her fades. My eyes close, the world going still. Arms wrap around me, whispering comforting words, telling me he's there. Damon. I'd waited fifty years to hear my name on his lips, waited fifty years to hear him tell me he loves me. "Damon." My lips say, not connected to my minds control, it seems, because I didn't plan on saying anything.

"Yes?" His voice is sullen, and soft. As if sad, as if mourning someone.

"I'm sorry. Please don't be sad. Please don't hate me." I cry, feeling tears running down my face as a wave of pain suddenly shakes me.

"I can't hate you." He says, holding me a little tighter, as he attempts to stop the spasms of pain that come as an aftereffect of the spell. "I love you."

"I do t-" Another spasm of pain has me screaming, "Please don't leave me."

"Never." I hear a sob, feel warm liquid drip onto my forehead, tears. "I won't leave you, Monica, ever."

"Sorry." I repeat, weakly opening my eyes, seeing his chin pressed lightly into my hair, his eyes wet with tears as he holds me, kisses my forehead. I try to smile weakly, try to comfort him, "Don't be sad…you have Stefan….Elena."

"But I won't have you….I've spent fifty years reliving that mistake, over and over in my mind….and I finally get you back, and then-"

"She'll be fine." The voice belongs to Elena, who's standing in the doorway of the apartment.

"Bonnie was in the hallway, in a similar state. But she's okay now, Stefan's taking her home. I'm sure she'll be fine Damon."

Another spasm of pain, and I cry out in pain,"Shh…" I hear Damon say, "We'll get through this."

And we do. The pain stops, Damon takes me back to the boarding house, takes care of me, a suddenly it's a day later, in the morning.

"Are you okay now? How do you feel?" His voice is eager as he pulls open the curtains so I can feel the sun. A sun I haven't felt since I first became a vampire, but now, since Bonnie made me a daylight ring, I can feel it whenever I like, or whenever it's daytime. Which makes me wonder, _can vampires get a sunburn?_

"Damon, I've felt fine for over eight hours now, you can stop obsessing." I roll my eyes, wondering how a guy who can be an asshole one moment, can be sweet and loving the next.

"Okay, okay." He holds his hands up in surrender, plopping on the bed next to me.

"Besides," I say, "I can think of _so_ many better things to do."

"Ohh…"He raises his eyebrows, scouting closer to me so he can lift his head and look down at me, "Like…?"

"Like this." I say sweetly, leaning closer to him so I can press my lips to his own. And then wondering as we kiss, so passionately, so lovingly,_ how one day could transform everything, shift the order of the world? _

But I give up after a moment of contemplating it. It's not worth thinking about, _the why's_? What's worth it is living in the moment, enjoying what I didn't have a day previously. _Love._


End file.
